


A Bunker surprise

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [43]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Crime Fighting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Not for Olicty, Nyssa al Ghul & Oliver Queen Friendship, POV Oliver Queen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Felicity walks into the bunker wanting to use Oliver to scratch a sexual itch, and maybe get back into a relationship with him. Only discovers that Sara is back in town to her dread, plus Nyssa has been hanging around more. Thankfully Nyssa's a lesbian so no threat there, Felicity know's she's jealous regardless. However Felicity discovers Oliver has moved on much to her dread.
Relationships: Lyla Michaels & Oliver Queen, Nyssa al Ghul/Oliver Queen, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance & Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489
Comments: 25
Kudos: 25





	A Bunker surprise

**Hello readers**

**So, decided to do something a little different of an Oliver/Nyssa/Sara romance pairing as I normally don't do these types of pairings. But well the idea wouldn't leave me alone.**

**On with the one-shot**

* * *

The Bunker during July 2016 at night

Inside the elevator Felicity humming happily to herself given, she's started seeing Detective Billy Malone but at the same time, he's just not Oliver who despite everything she loves. Maybe they can work on getting back together, sure the trust thing with William since she was never consulted about sending him away or even on telling her in the first place is an issue, but they can work through it.

Of course, Oliver's recent closeness with Nyssa but Felicity decides that's just loneliness. Although ever since Oliver infiltrated the League of Assassins there has been a closeness of intimacy between Oliver and Nyssa like would come from sleeping together. Sure, it was a forced League marriage and well Nyssa's a lesbian anyway Felicity notes so it's just her own jealously issues.

As the elevator stops with the doors opening Felicity walks out then stops upon seeing Oliver in his causal clothes of a T-shirt and jeans sharing a loving kiss with Sara Lance who's in black jeans, a blue blouse, and barefoot. Wait when did Sara get back anyway? Felicity brushes that off with returning to the focus on the present situation as Oliver and Sara stop to see her standing there.

"I can't believe you. When did Sara get back, more to the point I thought you were perusing Nyssa or something? Now your kissing Sara, you haven't changed from your playboy days" Felicity says angrily.

Suddenly a voice from behind them "What makes you think I don't know about them?"

Felicity turns to see Nyssa approaching wearing dark-colored pants and a black tank top.

"You mean your fine with it? But Oliver's been like pretty close with you recently which I've seen moments where you seem to return his affection… something that makes no sense given you're only interested in girls" Felicity says.

"Where did you ever get the idea Nyssa was only interested in women? I just happened to be a woman; my gender is not what attracted Nyssa to me" Sara says.

"To answer your question my wife and I have been in a relationship upon her arriving in Star City a few weeks back upon hunting down certain old League members who were not giving up. We've become close to each other these past years" Oliver says firmly.

Looking between them "But you're kissing Sara so your cheating on Nyssa and she's perfectly fine with it?" Felicity inquires in confusion.

Nyssa merely smirks while walking over to Sara who only leans over as they share a passionate kiss for a moment until breaking off. Felicity's eyes wide looks between the three ex League members until it clicks.

"Holy frack you mean the three of you are in a relationship with each other" Felicity says.

Shrugging "Ollie and I love each other; I grew to love Nyssa during our time together with them developing their own feelings for each other. Why bother hurting any of us in when we can easily share, and we are adults. Not in some dumb soap opera show, my sister loved to watch" Sara says.

Nodding slowly "And I thought you were with the Legends group?" Felicity asks.

"I was, but my home is here, it's time I quit running from that. Just came back earlier this morning" Sara says.

Looking at Queen "You realize this probably won't be good for your mayor position if it does ever get out" Felicity points out.

Rolling his eyes "Let the tabloids say whatever they wish, I've never cared for what they or the other people in the city council about my private life" Oliver says.

"Besides it's not like beloved is the only one in an open relationship, only all the people in the relationship are aware of that. Compared to those city council who are in one yet whose spouses or partners are not knowledgeable of it" Nyssa pointily.

"I do have one question that's been bugging me for over a year now but did you two ever when in Nanda Parbat sleep with each other?" Felicity asks.

"Yes, I haven't spent all these past years hung up on you completely. I just settled for you since that's what I believed I deserved. I wasn't being fair to either one of us, I'm sorry" Oliver says with some guilt.

"Okay yeah, I'm just going to uh go. Suddenly remembered an appointment I have" Felicity says awkwardly.

Turning she enters back into the elevator intending to go home, have a bowl of ice cream and cry herself to sleep over having a broken heart tonight. Normal she would run coms but well can't focus enough to do that.

"So, shall we do a few rounds of sparing before heading out on patrol?" Oliver asks.

"Good idea Ollie," Sara says.

Smiling Nyssa moves around to the left side of Oliver while Sara is on his right and the three of them head off to the training area.

* * *

Later, a yacht in the harbor

Oliver in his Green Arrow suit, Sara in her old Canary outfit, minus the wig, and Nyssa in her former League of Assassins garb, with a black veil covering her lower face while taking on six thugs.

Letting go of an arrow that hits the first guard in his left knee disabling him, Oliver ducking a swing from the second one swiftly puts his arm in a join lock at the elbow before breaking it. The Green Arrow kicks the thug into a wall rendering him out cold, meanwhile, three of the other guards raise up their handguns. Unfortunately for them, Nyssa fires off three arrows one after another, each going into the guard's chests dropping them to the floor dead.

Currently, Sara ducking a punch quickly disarms the thug of his knife before taking him down with a kick to the left knee, and breaking his jaw with a twirl of her bo-staff.

Sharing a glance with each other once this fight, which hardly classifies as a workout, the three vigilantes make their way down the hall. Nearing a double door, the Green Arrow kicks it in to see Werner Zytle attempting to flee out a window.

Rapidly Oliver fires an arrow into his leg and as Zytle tries to reach for one of his vertigo darts in his pocket, Nyssa sends an arrow right into his hand causing him to scream.

"So, I guess I'm getting locked back up. You must be so tired of this dance, I know I am. One day I'm going to kill everyone else on your team and you. I'll finish what Damien Darhk started" Zytle gloats.

Those words make Sara angrily grip her bow staff a bit tighter, along with Oliver and Nyssa for their bows. However, Oliver swiftly notches another arrow, and let's go sending the object right into his head.

"No, you won't," Oliver says grimly.

"It had to be done, he wouldn't have stopped either way," Sara says reassuringly.

"Our beloved is right, this city is darker than others. And requires a certain kind of justice that is left to us. We are not people like the Flash or Vixen" Nyssa replies warmly.

"I know but does not makes it any easier," Oliver says lowly.

Sara and Nyssa walk up to him each taking one of his hands in reassurance.

"And that's why neither of you monsters beloved's," Nyssa says.

"I'm in agreement with her" Sara replies.

"Let's do a few rounds of patrol first than head back to the bunker," Oliver says.

Nyssa merely nods while Oliver walks out of the room, shortly followed by Sara and her as well.

* * *

Later at the Bunker

Standing inside a booth Oliver having removed his bow and quiver, mask along with now setting his jacket down on a small table. Picking up light footsteps with his ears Oliver turns seeing Sara and Nyssa standing at the now opened door in their naked beauty. His mouth runs dry for a moment.

"We are going to take a shower husband; would you care to join us?" Nyssa asks sultry smirking.

"Yeah come join your wife in the shower and yours's guys girlfriend" Sara teases.

"I don't have an issue with that at all" Oliver says while removing his boots.

Nyssa and Sara grinning step over with helping Oliver undressing his pants before starting to run their hands all over Oliver’s body. Letting out a groan Oliver runs one of his hands down Sara’s back and the other down Nyssa’s until reaching their backsides electing a moan from them. Leaning over Oliver shares a fiery kiss with Sara and Nyssa. Breaking off Oliver begins making his way down Sara’s neck and to her chest.

“You know I don’t think we are going to get near those showers yet,” Sara says.

“No, but I’m fine with that” Oliver replies.

“Me as well beloved’s” Nyssa adds.

Removing his mouth from Sara, Oliver turns kissing Nyssa and doing the same for trailing down Nyssa as Sara kisses her girlfriend, while they all keep feeling each other up or trading kisses. Moaning Nyssa wraps her legs around Oliver's hips while all three lay down on the floor to continue their nighttime fun. Eventually, they move towards the shower.

* * *

Mayor's office next morning

Wearing his usual black suit jacket, pants, dress shoes with a white dress shirt, and blue tie Oliver is sitting at his desk. Currently, Nyssa and Sara are off checking in with Quentin, meanwhile, he's waiting on a member of the city's council to show up. A member whose been giving him trouble and well he hasn't grown up a Queen in that world without learning how to play the game.

Hearing the doors open Albert Davis a man wearing a red suit and tie with a full head of brown hair walks in sitting down in a chair in front of the desk.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Mayor?" Davis asks, barely concealing a sneer.

"Yes, Mr. Davis I did. You've been giving me push back on trying to get better housing built in The Glades, and you're going to stop" Oliver says calmly.

"Why am I going to do that?" Davis asks.

"Because I did a little digging and turns out you were James Holder's insurance company so all of those buildings where people died you collected money from. Plus, you had personal stock in Merlyn Global before it bankrupt following the Undertaking you have a history of backing companies ran by criminals" Oliver says "Including bribes taken by various gang bosses to look the other way. This gets out you're going to have a lot more problems than me."

"And I've done my own research into you Mr. Queen, pictures of you in a club at Russia among Bratva members. Now you tell me how this going to go for you?" Davis replies gloating with a smirk.

"You really want to go there, Mr. Davis?" Oliver asks.

"Yes, I do, all you have is me taking investments and a bribe which I can weather. You're a member of the Russian mafia" Davis says.

"Fine, you have a very nice daughter whose only sixteen and wife in her young thirties? Also, your son, is what twelve rather a good age? The Pakhan eliminated the Bratva's sex trade, but one call I can easily reinstate it. I'll make sure your wife and children are the first picks" Oliver replies slipping into an ice-cold persona "Or maybe I'll just have them all killed on way home from work and school. Given the nature of the Bratva as you well pointed out, well they will be sure to have their fun first. Somebody who is going to die, you can decide who."

Davis smug persona drops only to replace by ice-cold fear and dread because he clearly underestimated exactly who Queen was.

"So, Mr. Davis for your family's safety I would suggest you forget you ever found that information" Oliver replies giving a dark grin "Now how about those new homes for those in The Glades?"

"I'll have my vote in right away and have a good day Mr. Mayor. Sorry I even brought this up" David says stammering.

"Have a good day. Be sure to hug your family tonight" Oliver says.

Davis nods while getting to his feet lightly stumbling until seemingly composing himself and walking out of the office at a brisk pace. Once the door closes Oliver let's out a breath since he hates when having to use the Russian mafia persona and the truly unsettling fact is he does it too well. Only uses Thea's reassuring voice of him saving lives two years ago when learning his secret, Moira saying she's so proud of him, Sara and Nyssa reassuring him he's not a monster to pull himself out of the dark thoughts.

Removing his cellphone from his pocket Oliver hits the speed dial on a certain number.

"Hello, Oliver," Lyla says after a moment.

"Lyla, I need you to send a few operatives to keep an eye on Albert Davis for monitoring his phone calls and e-mails. Davis knows I'm a Bratva member, when it gets to be tonight, after he hugs his family, take him down. The guy will come quietly, he'll probably assume your men are Bratva anyway" Oliver says, "Davis is corrupt as they come."

"Will do and if he tries to move quicker, we will take him down. Oliver take care of yourself" Lyla replies.

"You too," Oliver says than hanging up.

Placing his cellphone back in his pocket Oliver gets to his feet and walks over to the window looking out.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this story and leave a review if you want to.**

**Until next time**


End file.
